nexus_legionfandomcom-20200215-history
Yvan Mabini
Yvan Mabini is a character based on Markel Navarro's likeness. 'Personality' 'Character Plot' 'Einherjar Resurrection' 'Combat Efficiency' As a human, Yvan has already showed impressive reflexes during a bout with a psychotic man wherein he nimbly dodged a couple of throwing knives at close range, as well as physical strength. After his death, these attributes further improved upon acquiring his current abilites. While sometimes reckless, Yvan is a tested strategist evident on the outcome of his past battles. Under stressful situations, he can calmly determine his course of actions and come up with tactics to help in securing his victory. Moreover, Yvan practices a peculiar type of combat-style, complimenting his innate ability to freely manipulate objects at will. This manipulative ability, however, is limited in a way that there are manipulations that is beyond his ability to manifest. His two companions, Miriasol and Lilialuna, provided him with weapons blessed with their particular elemental attributes for him to wield in combat; Miriasol blessed the Solar Holy Blade with the attributes derived from the Sun, while Lilialuna blessed the Lunar Holy Blade with the grace and elegance of the Moon as well as it's cold and unforgiving nature. Yvan swings these weapons with great ease in battle. 'Arsenal' Yvan's known skills, weapons, techniques and abilities are listed below: *Cross Sword - Yvan's primary weapon is actually a cross pendant on a bracelet when not active. His ability is freely manipulating the nature of objects (albeit, in a somewhat limited way) via the use of self-generated energy, enabling Yvan to become one with that object and gain complete control over its attributes and physical form, in this case, Yvan activates the natural compounds that makes up the material of the cross pendant and transform it into a sword-like weapon that he uses in combat. *Lunar Holy Blade - A'' Nodachi''-like black sword with a purple-tip edge forged out of a rare material of unknown origin. It releases a wave of energy with a hue of purple in color and has a temperature below the point of freezing. This surge of energy freezes anything within contact. *Solar Holy Blade - A weapon similar to the nihonjin Nodachi blade of white coloring with an orange colored edge forged out of a special type of material similar to the Lunar Holy Blade, however, this particular weapon releases a wave of crimson-hued energy with a temperature that can be compared to the temperature of the surface of the sun. Contact made with this energy will incinerate the unfortunate. 'Trivia' *Yvan's last name is in reference with a well-known Philippine hero, Apolinario Mabini, who was coined the "Sublime Paralytic" and the "Brains of the Revolution". *Interestingly enough, Yvan is the only Einherjar currently in the fanfiction whose race is Filipino. *There are scriptures or writings carved on Yvan's weapons similar to the ancient Filipino written language known as Alibata. *Yvan's partner companions in combat are based on the Sun and the Moon, their abilities are derived from the attributes of these two heavenly bodies as well (Sun, being bright and full of life, Moon being gloomy and with elegance and grace). 'Quotes' *(to Miria and Lilia) "Quit thanking me already. I'm not worthy of anyone's gratitude... I'm just a nobody." *(to Miria and Lilia before dying) "You brats, stop crying. Don't you ever waste what I sacrificed my feeble self for. Go live, and be strong." *(to Devin Daemonaire) "What?! This sword wasn't meant to cut, it's meant to shred and crush my enemies' flesh and bones." *(to Jaque Spades) "Why does it always have to be me who gets beaten first? Seriously, can't it be the other way around next time?" *(to Miriasol and Lilialuna) "Hmm... I feel like we've met before. Whoa, don't tell me you were those skinny little brats I saved way back then?!" *(to Miriasol and Lilialuna) "Well, I didn't expect you girls would be that hot. Whoops, sorry, I forgot Lilia's cold. (laughs)" *(to Zaidi Azum) "You know, I hate being myself... I really do. But I'll hate myself even more if I lose the only ones who love me for who I am." *(to Zildius Silvas) "(laughs) I told yah, I only need to tap you once and you're done." *(to Marini Reeze) "Oh hell, guess I'll have to pass this time. I don't fight ladies, especially a pretty woman like you."